


Birthday Discount

by BreyaBee



Series: Amarlie [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Baking, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, amarlie, bakery prompt, happiness, lonely birthdays, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreyaBee/pseuds/BreyaBee
Summary: "You work at your family’s bakery, and I went to go buy myself a birthday cake because I’m a lonely loser. You gave me a birthday discount and ate the cake with me. We bonded over our love for sweets."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QDisaCutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDisaCutie/gifts).



> A small thing I wrote for @QDisaCutie and mine's characters.

The bells chimed as Amanda stepped into a bakery affectionately called 'Oake's Sweets'. Gold trimmed towers of everything from caramel to marmalade to licorice lined the store, glass cases of chocolates and fudge wrapped around the counter. One section of the store was wholly dedicated to cupcakes, brownies, and cake. Amanda made a bee-line for the counter.  
Hesitantly, she tapped on the desk bell. A red-haired girl stepped out of the back, tying on an apron. "Hello!" she cheerfully greeted. Amanda motioned towards the cakes section.  
"Do you make birthday cakes?" the blonde asked. The redhead nodded, pulling out a notepad. "Uh, chocolate?"  
"Who for?" questioned the shorter girl. When Amanda replied with herself, the baker's eyebrows almost disappeared beneath chopped-off bangs. Then she beamed. "I can get you a birthday discount!"  
Amanda's jaw dropped. "No- I mean, uh- you don't have to-" she hopelessly protested. But the girl- 'Charlie', her nametag read- was ushering her into a seat.  
"Please, sit. I will have it ready in no time."   
Watching 'Charlie' go back into the room labeled 'Kitchen', the blonde shook her head. She hadn't expected this.   
And about half an hour later, Amanda found herself eating a birthday cake she bought herself with the redhead. The very cute redhead. That was currently talking about how she came to be here by herself.  
Pathetic. It sounded absolutely pathetic. But she found that she didn't mind.  
"-so I told my mum that I would be alright, because I have been on my own before- are you okay?" Charlie peered worriedly at the blonde across from her. Amanda blinked.  
"Hmm? Oh! Yes- I, uh- yeah, I'm fine, just spaced out," she brushed off, smiling at the girl.  
"I do not get many visitors," murmured the French girl, glancing around the cozy bakery. She watched Amanda from under her eyelashes, playing with the hem of her apron. "It gets lonely."  
Amanda's stomach flip-flopped. "I could- I could, uh-" she stuttered, "I could stop by every week?" the blonde managed. Swallowing hard, she waited for the redhead's reaction. The girl's eyes went wide, lips parting.  
"You would do that?" she breathed. "Really?"  
Nodding eagerly, Amanda found herself replying, "Yeah. Yes- I would."  
\--one year later--  
"Flour!" called Charlie. "And sugar!" Scrambling to get the requested items before the recipe turned out bad, Amanda grinned. She dumped the ingredients in front of her girlfriend and beamed wider at the kiss on the cheek she got.  
Girlfriend. Who would have thought.  
Bounding to the front of 'Oake and Moore Sweets', the blonde called out, "Who's next?"


End file.
